


Wishing Hard

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fisting, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some touches taste like danger, some touches taste like love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season Two's _The Last Laugh_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "three wishes", and for [Gotham Kink](http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org/551.html), [prompt](http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org/551.html?thread=99367#cmt99367) "Barbara/Tabitha, twisted love and rough sex".

“Your brother says he can give me my _dream_ ,” Barbara teases, her hair a wild mess against the pillows, her eyes bright and sharp. “What about you, what will _you_ promise me?”

Tabitha’s eyes narrow, her fingertips tracing over the scratches on Barbara’s inner thighs. “You already know what I can give you,” she smirks, and Barbara laughs, spreading her legs wider under Tabitha’s hands. 

The mattress shifts beneath Tabitha’s weight when she leans down, and Barbara sighs into her kiss, hooking a leg around Tabitha’s waist and squirming against her.

“Why don’t you close your eyes,” Tabitha murmurs, voice low and husky, “and whisper three wishes in my ear.” She kisses Barbara again, fast and hard, teeth catching against her lower lip. “Beg me for them, and I’ll make them come true.”

Barbara grins and sucks Tabitha’s earlobe between her lips.

*

_**brand me** _

*

The crack of the whip is like a song to her, a sweet siren call. Barbara gasps, dragging air into lungs that already ache, her hands pulling at the sheets.

It’s a stripe of _fire_ across her skin when it lands, and she cries out, arching back into the burn. Her thighs and ass are already the prettiest pink from the flogger, but nothing compares to the bite of the whip.

Tabitha gives her only the one lash, but it’s enough. The welt is already forming, right under Barbara’s ass, the skin rising and flooding with colour in a perfect line. 

She’ll feel it tomorrow every time she moves, every time her robe brushes the back of her thighs. 

It hurts, fuck, it hurts so much, and Barbara _loves_ it.

“You look good with my marks on you,” Tabitha tells her, fingernails digging into the flesh right below the welt.

Barbara presses her hands against the mattress, pushes her ass up and peers over her shoulder, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously. “I _always_ look good,” she preens, and Tabitha laughs and smacks her palm down against Barbara’s ass, another mark blooming on her skin.

*

_**destroy me** _

*

Tabitha’s hands are tight around Barbara’s throat, her eyes dark as she watches Barbara’s lips move soundlessly. 

It’s like drowning on dry land, like being crushed and _embraced_ at once, and Barbara’s heartbeat is pounding in her ears, pounding between her legs. She tries to press her thighs together, but Tabitha is kneeling between them, and Barbara wants that mouth against her pussy, but she also doesn’t want Tabitha to let go.

She can feel her eyes rolling up, black creeping in around the edges of her vision. But then the pressure eases, and Barbara’s pulled back from the edge, air rushing into her lungs.

She moans, shoving a hand down to touch herself, but Tabitha slaps it away.

“You’re not ready yet,” Tabitha says, and Barbara giggles in reply, but those hands are squeezing at her throat again and all that comes out is a weak and wheezing rasp.

*

_**complete me** _

*

She feels like a rag doll, sprawled across the bed. There’s still heat burning across the back of Barbara’s thighs, the welt from the whip throbbing with her pulse, and her throat is dry and sore, but the _pleasure_ overwhelms it all.

Tabitha’s fingers push into her slow, all four, thumb pressed against her palm, and Barbara tosses her head and imagines how she looks, beautiful and open and so ready for it. 

She whines when the widest part of Tabitha’s hand spreads her, feeling her cunt trying to clench down, trying to pull Tabitha in. And then she’s there, her whole hand pushing _deep_ , and Barbara’s cheeks are wet, from tears, from sweat, from the drag of Tabitha’s tongue. 

She’s trembling, so full up, and Tabitha smiles down at her, teeth bared. 

“I love you, baby,” Barbara promises, and Tabitha grins like a predator and fucks her hand in deeper still, making all Barbara’s wishes come true.


End file.
